El Clan Maligno
by Ayame Oshiro
Summary: Este clan le ha dado un giro inesperado a esta historia... Ahora no todo sera igual. Ella tiene muchos planes en mente y mas con otras personas que estan de parte de ella... (Sasuke x OC) Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. La Entrada

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les agrade a todos ^^**

**Naruto le corresponde a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos personajes. Los OC (Ayame, Ryutaro y otros personajes que no son de la serie) me corresponden. Comencemos ^^.**

**Observaciones: **

**Cuando termine con un dialogo o una oracion despues en un punto, significa que el personaje ha terminado de hablar o realizar una accion. **

**Los pensamientos seran detro del parentesis: (blablabla)**

**Mis notas estaran en (N/A: blablaba) XD**

**Cuando se este hablando en cursivas, se esta hablando en tercera persona, como narrador. **

**Despues de varios guiones cortos (-) se cambia de escena y los asteriscos (****) es cambio de tiempo, es decir, al dia siguiente, en la tarde, etc.**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas. **

* * *

_-Hace mucho tiempo, existía un Zorro de nueve colas. Cuando la cola oscilaba, destruir montañas y provocaba terremotos. Para contrarrestarlo, la gente reunió a los Shinobi y Kunoichi de la aldea-._

-¡Mantenganlo aqui hasta que el Cuarto y Lord Oshiro lleguen!-.

-¡No lo dejen acercarse a la aldea!-.

_-Ambos eran Ninjas excepcionales de su aldea y eran los mas respetados... Uno de ellos era conocido como el Cuarto Hokage, quien lucho en combate vida o muerte contra la bestia, acompañado de su mas aliado amigo el líder del clan Oshiro, conocido como Ryutaro Oshiro... Murieron en la batalla protegiendo a la aldea y sellando a la bestia en un cuerpo humano-._

-¡Jajajajaja!- Corre con un bote de pintura en la mano.

Corriendo tras el junto a un compañero -¡Oye Naruto, ¿Que estas haciendo?!-.

-¡No vas a hacer eso nunca mas!-.

-Ninguno de ustedes puede hacer eso, ¿O si? ¡Pero yo puedo, soy el mejor!-.

-¡Lord Hokage, tenemos un problema!-.

-¿Que, Naruto ha hecho algo otra vez?-.

-¡Si, ha manchado los rostros Hokage con pintura!-.

-Ah... Al parecer tendré que llamarla...-.

Lo perseguían y perseguían hasta poder atraparlo, pero no contaban con que se escondería detrás de un manto en una pared -Jajaja, demasiado facil-.

Aparece repentinamente detrás de el -¡Oye, Naruto!-.

-¡Ah, Iruka Sensei, ¿Como haces para aparecer siempre de improvisto?-.

-¿Que estas haciendo durante la clase?-.

Encontrandose ahora frente a su clase, regañando al pobre de Naruto, este solo lo miraba -Escucha Naruto, has fallado en eñ utlimo examen final y el examen antes de eso. No debes bromear sobre ello-.

-Mm- Lo unico que hace, es mirar a otro lado tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

-Tsk... ¡Aquellos que han pasado la transformacion, la tendran que volver a hacer!-.

-¡¿Que?!- En unos momentos despues, toda la clase hace una fila delante del maestro para poder evaluarlos de nuevo.

Pasa al frente siendo la primera -Esta bien, aqui vamos con Sakura Haruno- Hace una posicion de manos -¡Transformacion!- Llega a copiar al maestro.

-Bien- La evalua.

Deshace la tecnica -¡Lo hice! (Inner: ¡Cha, asi se hace!) ¿Has visto eso, Sasuke?-.

-Siguiente, Sasuke Uchiha-.

-...- Pasa al frente y hace lo mismo, transformarse en el Sensei.

-Muy bien. Siguiente, Naruto Uzumaki- Lo llama luego de que el azabache termina y se sienta en su lugar.

Pasa al frente y antes de poder realizar la posicion de manos, escucha que alguien toca la puerta del salon -¿Eh?-.

Voltea a ver la puerta -Adelante-.

Abre la puerta mostrando una apariencia con un traje negro, cabello largo del mismo color atado en una coleta y una mascara Anbu puesta -Buenos dias-.

-Buenos dias. Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento-.

-(¡Si!)- Al parecer todos se leian la mente, pero la pregunta principal era, ¿Quien era ella?.

-¿Que sucede?-.

-Pues tenia una mision pero la cancelaron. Asi que me mandaron aqui- Voltea a ver a los alumnos -... Ah, aqui tienes los papeles para los equipos. Son para mañana- Se los entrega sin dejar de verlos.

-Oh- Los toma y los lee -Ya veo-.

-...- Su mirada se detiene repentinamente en un chico... Un azabache para ser precisos el cual le llamo la atencion.

Solo susurraban entre ellos y entre esas conversaciones lo que alcanzaba a escuchar era "¿La conoces? ¿Quien sera? ¿Es algo de Iruka?" Fastidiado, solo volteo a verla y con una vez, basto. Algo en ella tambien le llamaba la atencion pero no sabia que. Siente su mirada aunque no la pueda ver -(Mm... Acaso... No, es una tonteria... Mientras no se meta en mi camino)-.

-(Ja, es el... Se nota por su mirada. Lo encontre)...- Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro bajo esa mascara Anbu.

-Esta bien- La ve -Espero que estes aqui mañana-.

-Tranquilo, llegare temprano-.

-Oiga Sensei, ¿Y ella quien es? Si es que no le molesta-.

-¡Naruto, mas respeto!-.

-Iruka...- Se levanta un poco la mascara dejando ver la mitad de su cara -Digamos que... Ya lo sabras- Ve de reojo al azabache y se vuelve a acomodar la mascara -Nos vemos- Hace un sello de manos desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-Ah... Bueno, sigamos con la clase-.

Mientras el limpiaba los rostros Hokage, Iruka solo miraba -¡Esto es tonto!-.

-No te iras hasta que hayas terminado-.

-¿Y que? No es como si alguien estuviera esperandome-.

-... Oye Naruto-.

-¿Y ahora que?-.

-Bueno, que tal que cuando acabes de limpiar, pueda llevarte a comer Ramen. ¿Que dices?...-.

-¡Ahora si voy a terminar de limpiar!- Se apresura.

(N/A: Bueno y ya saben lo que pasa, van a Ichiraku y luego lo de Mizuki. Naruto al final se gradua de la Academia)

Al dia siguiente, todos los graduados estaban en la Academia, incluyendolo. Se sienta en las bancas y en eso camina junto a el Shikamaru -Jeje, hola-.

-¿Naruto? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-.

-¿Que acaso estas ciego? Ve mi protector, ya me gradue-.

-Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo-.

Mirando desde un arbol a la Academia -Mm... Sera divertido...-.

* * *

**Lamento haberlo hecho muy corto, se me termino la inspiracion TT-TT  
No se preocupen, el siguiente capitulo sera un poco mas largo.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews ^^  
Nos vemos**


	2. ¿Cual Es Mi Equipo?

**Como ya sabemos, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, los OC me pertenecen. **

**Bueno, comencemos con el capitulo numero 2 *-***

* * *

Al dia siguiente, todos los graduados estaban en la Academia, incluyendolo. Se sienta en las bancas y en eso camina junto a el Shikamaru -Jeje, hola-.

-¿Naruto? ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-.

-¿Que acaso estas ciego? Ve mi protector, ya me gradue-.

-Vaya, lo veo y no lo creo-.

Mirando desde un arbol a la Academia -Mm... Sera divertido...- (Desaparece en una nube de humo).

Llegan corriendo al salon desenfrenadamente -¡Yo primero!-.

Agotada -Je, parece que te gane, Sakura-.

-Ah, Ino. Tengo que voltear a verte. Mi dedo gordo del pie esta a un centimetro delante del tuyo-.

Voltea a ver a la puerta -(Sakura... Espero que me note aqui sentado)- Nota que mira y lo voltea a "ver" y se dirige a el -¡Hola, Sakura!-.

-¡Quitate!- Lo avienta a un lado y se dirige al Uchiha -B-Buenos dias Sasuke-.

-...- La voltea a ver.

-¿Te molesta si me siento junto a ti?-.

Llega con ella -Oye, quitate frentesota. Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke- La toma del brazo.

-Yo estaba aqui antes-.

En eso, llegan las demas chicas a armar un alboroto por ver quien se sentara junto a el. Lo unico que hace, es regresar su mirada de concentracion con sus manos entrelazadas -... (Hmp, despistadas)-.

Desde una bola de cristal en una habitacion con el Hokage, lo miraban unos cuantos Ninjas que serian los maestros de los grupos.

-El es, ¿No? El mas prometedor de los estudiantes. Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Si, es el-. -El unico sobreviviente del clan Uchiha-.

-Mm...-.

Aparece en una nube de humo en su traje Anbu y se inclina -¿Me llamo, Lord Hokage?-.

Los demas Jounin solo la veian -...-.

-Si. ¿Impartiras la clase de Iruka?-.

Lo mira -Si, no hay de que preocuparse-.

-Iruka llegara un poco tarde, por lo que te encargaras de hacer los equipos-.

-... Como ordene...-.

-No necesitas de tanta formalidad, ya te lo habia dicho-.

-Lo siento, pero lo hago por respeto a usted-.

-Esta bien... Puedes retirarte-.

Asiente y se pone de pie saliendo de la habitacion -...-.

-... Ella es... ¿La segunda Anbu mas joven?-.

-Si. Se podria decir que tiene la misma experiencia, pero es demasiado fuerte a comparacion de el. Ademas, es muy inteligente-.

-Dicen que nadie podria engañarla-.

-Pues es muy cierto lo que dicen-.

-...-.

Entra al salon con la mascara puesta posicionandose frente al salon y nadie nota su presencia -... (Vaya... Que alboroto)-.

-Tsk- Se levanta del suelo y se pone frente a Sasuke.

-¿Mm?- Lo ve.

-¡Naruto, deja de ver a Sasuke asi, ¿Quieres?-.

-(Sakura... ¿Porque todas estan obsesionadas con el? Sasuke, Sasuke... ¡Odio a este tipo!)-.

-¡Blablablabla!- (N/A: Entre tantos gritos de las fangirls, ¿Como se les va a entender lo que dicen? XDD)

-Oigan... (._.')-.

-Vaya, me parece increible- Mueve su brazo y golpea a Naruto -Oh, lo siento, ¿Te empuje?-. -

Que rayos...-.

-¡!- Ambos se besaban debido al empuje. (N/A: Viva SasuNaru! *-*/. Aunque aun no entiendo como con un empuje pudieron caer directo boca a boca, seria frente a frente aunque me suene pura coincidencia XD)

-...- Se queda atonita por unos segundos debajo de la mascara.

-(¡CHA, se supone que yo seria el primer beso de Sasuke! ¡Naruto, vas a pagar por esto!)-.

Ambos tosen al lado contrario de cada uno -(Me las vas a pagar, Naruto)-.

-Ah, que extraños...-. (N/A: No amigo, gracias a ti existe el SasuNaru *-*)

-*Puaj* (N/A: No soy buena con efectos de sonido TT-TT) ¡! Peligro- Voltea a ver a las chicas.

-Naruto... Estas mas que muerto-.

-E-Espera Sakura, solo fue un accidente-.

Se truena los nudillos -Acabado-.

-U-Un minuto- Mas asustado que un gato.

Reacciona despues del shock -¡! ¡Señoritas!-.

-¿Eh?- Todas la voltean a ver incluyendo el grupo.

-¿Que clase de comportamiento es ese? Por favor, todos tomen asiento-.

Hacen lo indicado -...-.

-Disculpe-.

-¿Si?-.

-¿En donde esta Iruka Sensei?-.

-Tuvo un contratiempo, asi que lo suplantare por el momento-.

-Oh-.

-Bueno, como todos saben, ahora ya son Ninja. Tuvieron que llegar a este punto pasando muchas pruebas dificiles y algunos retos, pero eso no es nada. Lo que viene, sera mucho mas dificil. Ahora son solo el primer nivel Ninja... Todos los Gennin seran agrupados en grupos de 3 integrantes. Cada equipo sera encabezado por un Jounin y solo un equipo, tendra la suerte de tener una asistencia adicional-.

-¿Eh, a que se refiere?- Dudosa estaba la pelirosada.

-Veran, el proposito de que un equipo tenga una asistencia adicional, es decir, un capitan, es por si el Jounin de ese equipo llega a faltar o algun otro integrante, el capitan tendra la obligacion de tomar su lugar mientras se recupera o este dispuesto-.

-Oh~- Todo el grupo habia entendido.

-Queremos que los equipos esten balanceado en fuerza y habilidades. En eso se basa para seleccionarlos.. Comenzare-.

-Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. Siguiente equipo 8, Hinata Hyuga-.

-Si-.

-Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame-.

-Je-.

-Ahora equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi... Esos son los equipos-.

Se levanta alterado -¡Oiga, ¿Que tiene que hacer un gran Ninja como yo en un equipo con un higado como Sasuke?!-.

-... Uchiha tuvo el mejor promedio de todos, y tu Uzumaki, eres el peor de todos. Para crear un equipo balanceado, pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor estudiante-.

-Solo asegurate de no ponerte en mi camino, perdedor-.

-¡Oye, ¿Que dijiste?!-.

-¿Estas sordo?-.

-Ya basta Naruto, sientate-.

-¡Suficiente!... Despues del almuerzo conoceran a sus nuevos maestros Jounin y la asistencia adicional, ira con el maestro. Bien, hasta entonces descancen- Se pone a organizar todo el papeleo mientras que todos los alumnos salen al receso.

-...- Concentrado en los movimientos de la Anbu, no presentia que todos salian.

Lo ve -¿Que sucede?-.

-No es nada- Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia ella -Es solo que... Tengo curiosidad-.

Se pone un poco nerviosa -¿D-De que?-.

Le levanta un poco la mascara pero es detenido por su mano -¿Porque no puedo?-.

-... No puedo hacerlo-.

-Solo un poco... Ademas, no hay nadie- Al no recibir respuesta de ella, dispuesto, levanta la mascara hasta quitarsela -... De casualidad... ¿No te conozco?- Impactado habia quedado al verla.

-No lo creo... Es la primera vez que te veo... Por cierto, ahora que ya viste mi rostro, mi nombre es Ayame Oshiro-.

-Oshiro... ¿Eres el clan de la musica?-. (N/A: Lo invente :v)

-Si...-.

-Siempre quise ir a ver ese clan. Me llamaba mucho la atencion-.

-Si quieres un dia te lo puedo mostrar. Tengo entendido que estare en su equipo-.

-Entonces tu eres...-.

-Soy la asistencia adicional- Le sonrie -Pero no le vayas a decir a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?-.

-Je... Entendido-.

-Bueno, vayamos a receso o lo perderas- Camina a la puerta junto a el.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo *-*  
****Ya veremos como terminara este fanfic, si asi como empezo ¬w¬ ahora imaginense. Bueno, esperen el siguiente capitulo y no olviden mandar sus reviews de como les parecio el capitulo, quejas o alguna otra cosa que quieran comentar X3.  
NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :D  
(N/A: Si no estuvo muy largo, diganme y lo corrijo :c)**


	3. Conocernos Mejor

**He aqui de regreso con el fanfic ^w^/**  
**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los OC me pertenecen :D **  
**Bueno, comencemos. ^^/**

* * *

-Tsk, se le hizo tarde- Era lo que decia cierto rubio, en un aula junto con los integrantes de su equipo quienes esperaban al nuevo maestro.

-Naruto, mejor sientate- Igual, estaba desesperada.

-...-.

-No quiero. ¿Como es posible que nuestro maestro sea el unico que llegue tarde? Estoy listo, de veras. Los otros equipos ya conocieron a sus maestro y de seguro tuvieron algun tipo de aventura. Y la Anbu no nos dio mas informacion-.

-Ya lo sabemos... ¿Eh?- Escucha que movia un banco y ponia un borrador entre la puerta -Oye, ¿Que estas haciendo?-.

-...- Lo voltea a ver.

-Jajaja-.

-¡Naruto!- Se acerca a el.

-Es se saca por llegar tarde, ¡Sorpresa!- Se baja del banco.

-Estas buscando problemas, sabes que no deberias hacer eso (¡Cha, adoro estas cosas!)-.

-Hmp, nuestro maestro es un Jounin, un Ninja de Elite. ¿Crees que caera con eso?-.

-Si, Sasuke tiene razon. Eres un tonto, Naruto-.

-...- Pone la mano en la puerta y la abre cayendo el borrador encima suyo -...-.

-...- Nadie emitia un sonido, hasta que...

-¡Jajaja, le di! ¡Cayo redondito!-.

-Lo siento Sensei, le dije que no lo hiciera pero nunca escucha (¡Dio en el blanco! *o*)-.

-... (Pues si cayo en ese truco barato. ¿Realmente ese sujeto es un Jounin?)-.

Abre completamente la puerta apareciendo detras de el y ve al grupo -... Eh, hola- Ve el borrador tirado y lo levanta -¿Es en serio?- Se lo decia con una cara divertida.

La ve y regresa la mirada al grupo -Mm, ¿Como se los planteo?... Mi primera impresion de este equipo, son una bola de idiotas-.

-(-_-'')-.

(******)

Todo el equipo estaba en el tejado de la Academia en donde a penas, iban a conocerse.

-Disculpe, tengo una pregunta- Preguntaba curiosa la pelirosada.

-¿Cual es?-.

-¿Quien es ella?- Señala a la pelinegra.

-Ella es la asistencia adicional-.

-Hola- Saluda sonriente.

-Oh, ya veo-.

-Bueno y, ¿Porque no se presentan?-.

-¿Presentarnos? ¿Y que se supone que debamos decir?-.

-Mm, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, pasatiempos, sueños para el futuro, cosas asi- Decia aburrido.

-¿Y porque no empiezan ustedes primero? Digo, para que veamos como es para que despues nosotros hagamos lo mismo-.

Lo voltea a ver -Usted primero-.

-Mm, bueno. Yo soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y no me gustan... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Mis sueños para el futuro... Nunca habia pensado en eso. Y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos... Tengo muchos pasatiempos-.

Susurrandole al rubio -Eso fue totalmente inutil, lo unico que nos dijo fue su nombre (-.-)-.

-Le vuelvo a decir, ¿Es en serio?-.

-Bueno, ahora usted-.

-Esta bien. Mi nombre es Ayame Oshiro. Me gusta comer Dango y entrenar a diario. Lo que no me gusta es que me presionen en algo cuando estoy ocupada con otra cosa. Mis pasatiempos son leer... Y cantar... Este... Y aun no tengo un sueño para el futuro... Creo que es todo- Decia sonriente -Oh, y un dato mas. Soy un poco exigente cuando me lo propongo-.

-(Tengo que anotar eso...)- ¿Quien creen que lo pensaba? (N/A: Vamos diganme XD)

-Me da miedo...- Se lo susurraba a la pelirosada.

-Te escuche, pequeño-.

-Oye, ¿Porque me dices pequeño?- Reprochaba.

-Porque tengo 15- Le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- Mencionaba sorprendido.

-(No habia necesidad decir eso, iba a ser una sorpresa). Bueno, ahora presentense ustedes. El de la derecha, tu primero-.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta cualquier tipo de ramen. Odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar desde que viertes el agua al tazon con el ramen. Mi pasatiempo es comer distintos tipos de ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro es, ¡Convertirme en el mejor Hokage!-.

-(Lo unico que entendi fue puro ramen y ser Hokage)- Pensaba preocupada.

-(Vaya, ha crecido de una manera interesante) Muy bien, siguiente-.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es... Eh, el niño que me gusta es...- Decia nerviosa y sonrojada y volteada disimuladamente a ver al Uchiha.

-...-.

-Mi pasatiempo es... Mi sueño para el futuro es... ¡Kya!-.

-¿Y lo que odias?-.

-¡Naruto!-.

-Ah...-.

-(Vaya, ya ni yo...)- Con una gotita anime.

-(Las jovenes como ella estan mas interesadas en los chicos que en su entrenamiento Ninja...) Por ultimo...-.

-Mi nombre, es Sasuke Uchiha. Lo odio todo, y no me gusta nada en particular-. (N/A: Ya lo veremos Uchiha ¬w¬)

-¿Eh?-.

-Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad... Voy a restaurar mi clan y a destruir... A alguien en especifico-.

-...- Quedaron completamente atonitos. (N/A: Hasta yo. LOL)

-(Solo espero que no hable de mi =O_O='')-.

-(Sasuke es tan... Sexy)-.

-(Tengo que ir a informar esto...)-.

-(Ah, tal como lo pense) Bien, cada uno de ustedes es unico y tiene sus propias ideas. Capitana...- La voltea a ver.

-Oh, cierto. Vamos a tener nuestra primera mision mañana-.

-Jajaja, ¿Que clase de primera mision vamos a tener?-.

-Una tarea que tendran que hacer los 4 juntos-.

-¿Y usted?-.

-Tomare nota sobre todo :D -.

-Entonces, ¿Que es, que es, que es?-.

-...-.

-Un ejercicio de superviviencia-.

-Ah, un ejercicio de supervivencia-.

-Yo crei que supuestamente tendriamos una mision real, no mas practicas. Nosotros ya hicimos esas cosas en la Academia, es por eso que estamos aqui-.

-Es que esto no es como su entrenamiento previo-.

-Y, ¿Que clase de entrenamiento es entonces?-.

-Ah, pequeño...-.

-Jejeje-.

-Oigan, esperen. Esa es una pregunta normal, ¿Que es lo gracioso?-.

-Bueno, es que si les responde, no va a gustarles mucho. Jajaja-.

-De los 27 graduados que vinieron aqui, solo 9 seran aceptados como Gennin. A los otros 18, los enviaran de regreso a a Academia. En otras palabras, apruebas o te regresas. Y las probabilidades de que aprueben es... Minimo del 66%-.

-¡!-.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que no les iba a gustar-.

-¡Es una locura, hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aqui! Entonces, ¿Que fue el examen de graduacion?-.

-Ah, fue solo para ver cuales serian los candidatos que podrian convertise en Gennin o no-.

-¡¿Que?!-.

-Asi es, yo decido si aprueban o no-.

-De acuerdo, vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento a las 5:00 am y traigan su equipo Ninja- Se acerca al Sensei y le susurra -¿Esta seguro de que vendra a esa hora?-.

-No, mas tarde- Le responde de la misma manera.

-(-.-')-.

-(Bien, yo no voy a ser filtrado. Algun dia la gente va a verme hacia arriba y tengo que pasar el examen, ¡De veras!)-.

-(Si fallo, sere separada de Sasuke. Esta es una prueba de amor)-.

-...- Se mostraba firme sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Es todo, ya pueden irse. Ah, mañana mejor no desayunen, si no... Van a vomitar-.

-¡!-.

-(¡Lo unico que quiere hacer es matarlos! XoX)-.

(*******)

Al dia siguiente... Los Gennin se reunian en el punto indicado a la hora indicada...

**7:00 am**...**9:00 am**...

-Buenos dias a todos, ¿Listos para su primer dia?- Hace su entrada sin avisar junto con su compañera quien traia una tabla. (N/A: Para apuntar, no crean que para golpear XD)

-¡Oiga, llego tarde!-.

-Ah... Un gato negro se me atraveso en el camino asi que tuve que tomar el camino largo-.

-(Si, como no ¬.¬ La culpa la tiene el pobre gato. Despues de quien sabe cuantas horas...)-.

-Mm...-.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar- Se dirige a un tronco y coloca sobre el un reloj -Esta puesto para medio dia- Saca unos cascabeles.

-¿Eh?-.

-Su mision es muy sencilla. Tendran que quitarles los cascabeles antes de tiempo. Eso es todo. Si no logran hacerlo, se iran sin almuerzo y estaran atados a esos postes mientras ven como comemos nuestro desayuno frente a ustedes ^u^-.

-(Entonces fue por eso...)-.

-(El nos dijo que no desayunaramos para que nos costara mas trabajo)-.

-Ah...- Se agarra el estomago.

-Un momento, nosotros somos 3 y solo hay 2 cascabeles-.

-Jaja, de esa manera uno de ustedes terminara atado y finalmente descalificado por fallar la mision, y ese uno volvera a la Academia. Pero claro, cualquiera de ustedes puede terminar suspendido-.

-Pueden usar cualquier arma incluyendo la Shuriken. Si no estan preparados para matarlo, no seran capaces de quitarme los cascabeles-.

-Esas armas son muy peligrosas, Sensei-.

-Jajaja, en especial cuando no pudo esquivar ese borrador-.

-(Jajaja XD)- Lo ve de reojo tratando de contener la risa.

-Los payasos de clase son los que generalmente son los mas debiles. Son facilmente ignorados y por sus calificaciones tan bajas, son perdedores. Cuando diga que comiencen, pueden empezar-.

-Tsk- Saca un Kunai y se dirige a atacar al Sensei por lo mencionado "perdedores" -¡Ah!-. Es tomado repentinamente por una mano -¡!-.

-¡!-.

Sujeta su mano poniendo el Kunai detras de su cabeza -No se apresuren. Aun no ha dicho que comiencen- Lo suelta y ve que se apartan de ella.

-(Es muy rapida, ni siquiera la vi)-.

-(Con que asi es un Anbu... Me pregunto cual sera el nivel de Kakashi Sensei)-.

-Pero, tu ibas a el con la pura intencion de matarlo. Asi que, ¿Que piensa de esto?- Voltea a ver al Sensei.

-Je, estan comenzando a caerme bien... ¿Listos?... Y, comiencen-.

-...- Los 3 saltan en direcciones diferentes ocultandose en el area.

-...- Observa detenidamente el area y se sienta debajo de un arbol comenzando a anotar en la tabla.

-Un Ninja debe saber esconderse de manera efectiva-.

-...- Escondido entre las ramas.

-...- Escondida entre los arbustos.

-Vaya, eso lo entienden bien. Se estan escondiendo bien- Mira frente a el -¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahora usted y yo en una pelea limpia, ¿Que dice?!- Parado frente a el orgullosamente.

Ladea la cabeza de lado -¿?-.

-A la brava... Entendido y anotado (-.-)7-.

-(Tonto)-.

-¿Sabes? Comparado con los otros, tu eres un poco raro...-.

-¿Ah, si? Lo unico raro aqui es su corte de cabello- Corre en direccion a el y al notar que va a sacar algo de su estuche, retrocede.

-Tecnicas de batalla Shinobi, parte 1. Taijutsu, el arte fisico-.

-(Eso es combate mano a mano, ¿Entonces porque esta buscando un arma?)- Ve que saca una novela romatica "Icha Icha" -¡¿Que rayos?!-.

-¿Que estas esperando? Haz tu movimiento-.

-Pero, es decir... ¿Porque esta leyendo ese libro?-.

-¿Porque? Para investigar que pasa en la historia, por supuesto-.

-¡Deje de leer eso o le hago spoiler!-.

-Ja, ¿Tu? Tu no puedes leer esto- La voltea a ver.

Oculta su rostro con la tabla -... Touche-.

-Y en cuanto a ti, no dejes que te incomode. Tus debiles ataques no importan si estoy leyendo lo que sea-.

-Tsk, ¡Voy a aplastarlo!- Corre en direccion a el y comienza a atacarlo, pero con cada esquivada y contraataque que el Sensei respondia, termina con un golpe en el aire -¡Lo tengo!... - No lo ve -¿?-.

-No dejes a tu enemigo atras de ti todo el dia- Sentado con una posicion de manos.

-(Una posicion de manos para invocar su Chakra. ¿Es es el tigre? Es peligroso, podria herir a Naruto con el)-.

-(Esa posicion de manos es solo para el estilo de fuego. No solo esta jugando con Naruto, va a pulverizarlo)-.

Oculta completamente su rostro con la tabla -Que Kami lo proteja...-.

-¡Naruto, quitate de ahi! ¡Va a destruirte!-.

-... Muy tarde-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la hoja, Mil Años de Muerte!- (N/A: Pues ya sabemos que es lo que pasa aqui, ¿No? XDD)

-Eso no fue para nada una señal de manos, solamente lo empujo-.

-Esos dos solamente son un par de idiotas-.

-Oiga, ¿No cree que exagero?- Viendo como el rubio caia al agua.

-Nah, estara bien- Vuelte a abrir el libro para leerlo.

-(Eso debe estar en contra de las reglas. El es un Jounin, no nos es posible equiparar su fuerza)-.

Casi al fondo del rio -(Tsk, no voy a dejar que esto acabe asi)- Regresa a la orilla -(Atacare desde el agua)- Lanza varios Shuriken que solo Kakashi pudo atrapar con dos simples dedos mientras leia.

-¡!-.

Sale del agua- *Cof* *Cof*-. (N/A: Yo y mis chafas efectos de sonido TnT)

-¿Que estas haciendo? Sabes que no comeras hasta que me quites un cascabel antes de medio dia-.

-¡Ya lo se!-.

-Te ves muy tambaleante para alguien que quiere pasar a Hokage-.

-¡Usted dijo que no desayunaramos, ¿Como puedo pelear mientras me estoy muriendo de hambre?!-.

-(=n=)- El estomago de todos gruñia.

-(¿Desayunar? Yo ni siquiera cene anoche... Fue muy mala idea comenzar con la dieta)-.

-Asi que me atrapo con la guardia baja, eso es todo... Ah, tengo hambre. Ya no me queda fuerza... Pero no puedo dejar que eso me detenga. Tengo que conseguir un cascabel sin importar como (Buscare fuerza de algun lado. Pasare este examen, no voy a volver a la Academia)-.

_-Luego de atacar al Sensei con una cantidad de clones de sombras, parece que Kakashi fue victorioso. Sustituyendo su cuerpo con un clon de Naruto en una batalla, hizo verlo tan... Tonto...-. _

Ve junto al arbol un cascabel y a lado estaba la capitana -Eh, ¿Usted no esta en esto, verdad?-.

-No, solo observo y anoto. Tu tranquilo- Le sonrie.

-Mm, no confio-.

Borra esa sonrisa y lo ve seriamente -¿Que intentas decir?-.

-Eh... Yo, eh...-.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a el -Te dire algo, cuando me piden algo...- Lo tumba al suelo boca abajo de un solo movimiento -Casi nunca lo cumplo- Le sonrie.

-(Lo volvio a hacer, ¿Pero y ahora que le hizo?)- Preguntaba confundido el azabache.

-(Definitivamete algo tiene contra Naruto)-.

-¡No me lastimes!-.

-¿Lastimarte? Solo estoy jugando contigo ^^- Se pone de pie liberandolo y le estrecha la mano -Vamos-.

La toma con un poco de miedo y ambos al estar de pie, caen en una trampa con una soga al arbol dejandolos colgados -¡Ah!-.

-¡Eso que!-.

-(Por supuesto que es una trampa, ¿Pero ella?)-.

-¡Auxilio!-.

-(Ese Jounin no va a bajar la guardia, ni aunque pelee contra un tonto como Naruto, pero no veo el caso de llevarla contra ella tambien)-.

-¡El cascabel!-.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por el cascabel!-.

Se acerca a donde estaban ellos y toma el cascabel -Piensa antes de usar un Jutsu o lo que sea que tu oponente podria utilizarlo en tu contra. Oh, y algo mas. Si el anzuelo es tan obvio, no lo tomes-.

-Tsk-.

-¿A quien se lo esta diciendo?-.

-A el. Pero tu debiste de haber puesto atencion en la trampa cuando estaba el cascabel ahi-.

-Ni siquiera lo habia notado. Estaba tan ocupada anotando el reporte del entrenamiento y... Jugando... Con este pequeño que no... Puse atencion...- Decia avergonzada.

-Deje de decirme pequeño-.

-Es inevitable-.

-(Tal para cual...) Solo digo eso porque cayeron facilmente en mi trampa.

-¡! (¡Esta es mi oportunidad!)- Saca varios Kunai y Shuriken y los lanza en direccion a Kakashi -(¡Finalmente bajo la guardia!)-.

-No van a entenderlo- Es atacado por las armas -¡Ah!-.

-¡!-.

-¡! ¡Fue vencido por los Shuriken! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza Sasuke, ya fuiste demasiado lejos!-.

-...- Solo guardaba silencio, ni una palabra...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui pude llegar ^^/**  
**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus opiniones o aclaraciones. Estoy a su servicio :D **  
**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	4. ¿Cual Es El Punto Entonces?

**Bueno, he aqui de regreso. =w=/**  
**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los OC me corresponden. **  
**Comencemos :D**

* * *

Al ver que Kakashi caia debido al ataque nota que es solo un Jutsu -¡!- Se va corriendo a otra parte del terreno -(Otro Jutsu de Sustitucion, ahora ya sabe donde me escondo. Debo moverme rapido)-.

Mirandolo desde los arbustos -(Con que ahi es donde esta, jejeje)-.

Corre en busca del azabache -(¿Sasuke, a donde te fuiste? ¿Kakashi Sensei te encontro?... ¡No, no puede capturar a mi Sasuke!)- Se esconde detras de unos arbustos y ve al Sensei quien leia -(No me escucho, estoy a salvo)-.

-Sakura, detras de ti-.

-¡!- Voltea y lo ve sentado -... ¡AH!-.

**(-)**

-Jaja, ya la encontro. Hasta aca se esucho su grito-.

-Oh, vamos-.

-Te dire algo, un Ninja debe ver a traves de la decepcion-.

-Si, si, ¿Y como se supone que debo hacer eso?-.

Desaparece en una nube de humo y aparece de pie en el suelo frente a el -Usa la cabeza-.

-... Ah, de seguro ya no caere en otra de sus trampas- Corta la soga con un Kunai y al caer al suelo, es atrapado por otra soga dejandolo igual -¡Ah, no!-.

-Doble... Trampa...- Anotandolo -Bueno, tengo que irme. Necesito tomar nota del entrenamiento... Adios- Se va caminando.

-¡No me deje aqui!-.

**(-)**

Hace una posicion de manos haciendola caer en un Jutsu de Ilusion -...-.

**-Ilusion de Sakura- **

-Que rayos...- Ve a los lados y no ve a nadie -Creo que senti algo, ¡¿Que fue, que sucede?!-.

-Sakura...-.

-¡Sasuke!- Voltea feliz a mirarlo, pero esa escena la dejo paralizada. Estaba el Uchiha completamente atacado por varios Kunai y Shuriken.

-Ayudame... Porfavor-.

-... ¡AH!- Inconsciente, habia caido.

**-Fin de la Ilusion-**

La veia tranquilo desde una rama -Creo que exagere un poco... Pero, ella debe aprender de estas cosas-.

**(-)**

-...- Voltea y ve al Jounin a distancia.

-Tecnica de batalla Shinobi numero 2. El Jutsu de Ilusion, Sakura lo estudio pero aun no lo sabe reconocer-.

-(Es simplemente control mental... No me sorprendio que atrapara a Sakura, pero...) Yo no soy como Sakura ni Naruto-.

-Eso dilo despues de que consigas un cascabel, Sasuke- El silencio reinaba entre los dos, hasta que por fin el azabache se decide por atacar lanzandole Kunai pero los esquiva -No sirve de nada que uses ataques normales-.

-Tsk- Lanza un Kunai y activa una trampa provocando que Kakashi la esquive, por lo que va directo hacia a el y comienza a atacarlo constantemente puño a puño.

Llego al punto de ver que casi conseguia el cascabel, solo un toque -(Este chico...)- Lo aparta repentinamente -(Es feroz...)-.

-...-.

**(-)**

Despertaba la durmiente -... Eh... Que... ¡! (¡Sasuke, yo lo vi, estaba a punto de...!)- Se pone de pie -¡Sasuke, tienes que vivir, porfavor!-.

Oculta desde las ramas -Mm... _-Supuestamente, yo estaba escribiendo todos los datos del entrenamiento para entregar como un reporte, pero lo que nadie sabia, era que utilizaba otras hojas para disimular lo escrito que tenia: "Naruto Uzumaki, mejor conocido como Kyuubi. Segun primeras observaciones, nunca tuvo una fuente persistente de amor y atencion en su infancia. Por otra parte, anhela convertirse en el Hokage para tener el reconocimiento y respeto de ella. Posee una gran determinacion, algo que se evidencia con la confianza que se tiene en si mismo. Al principo, no le fue facil ser reconocido por sus compañeros de equipo, lo que lo consideraban un perdedor o un fracasado, comparandolo siempre con Sasuke Uchiha. Pienso que si llegara a comunicarme mas con el y decirle todo de como llegar a ser fuerte por otros medios, creo que podria convencerlo... Solo esperemos a que mejore en sus habilidades y ya veremos mas adelante que nos espera..." No crean que fue lo unico que escribi, sino tambien del Uchiha: "Sasuke Uchiha, actua como una persona fria e impulsiva. Cuando fue agrupado al equipo 7, mostro gran indiferencia con sus compañeros debido a que siente que sus habilidades son superiores a las de ellos y manifiesta que no esta dispuesto a cooperar porque no podrian serle de ayuda para su venganza... Hay que tomar en cuenta que posee el Sharingan, por lo que sus habilidades podrian mejorar un poco mas rapido... Hay que esperar" Hasta ahi, llevaba los datos. Solo queda ver mas adelante que sucede-._

**(-)**

-Un Ninja debe ver a traves de la decepcion, jejeje-.

**(-)**

-Bueno, tu eres diferente de los otros, debo reconocerlo-.

-Tsk- Realiza varias posiciones de mano -(¡Estilo de Fuego, Jutsu Bola de Fuego!)-.

-(¿Que? Un gennin no puede realizar un Jutsu de Fuego, requiere de mucho Chakra)-.

Dispuesto, lanzo esa bola de fuego a Kakashi, pero al notar que habia desaparecido, detiene la tecnica -¡! ¿A donde se fue, atras de mi, abajo?- Miraba a todos lados.

-¿Donde?- Saca su mano de la tierra y lo toma del pie.

-¡!-.

-Estoy donde menos lo esperabas- Lo jala y comienza a dejarlo enterrado hasta que deja su cabeza libre -Justo bajo tus pies. Jutsu Terrestre, Estilo Cazador de Cabezas-.

-Ah...- Se movia de lado a lado tratando de salir.

-No te puedes mover, ¿Eh? Eso es Ninjutsu, la tercera tecnica de batalla Shinobi. Tienes talento y tenias razon, eres diferente de los demas- Se pone de pie -Pero ser diferente, no siempre te hace el mejor- Se va caminando leyendo su libro.

-Rayos...-.

**(-)**

-Jajaja, Ayame dijo que si no conseguiamos uno de esos cascabeles antes de tiempo, no tendriamos almuerzo pero si me lo como ahora, no podra hacer nada ^^- A punto de comerselos.

Detras de el -Hola-.

-¡Ah!... Solo estaba... Bromeando, Sensei-.

-Buen intento, Naruto-.

**(-)**

Saltaba de rama en rama -(Vaya, espero no tardarme mucho. Para la noche, tengo que terminar esto...)- Se detiene en una rama -(¿Eh?)-.

**(-)**

-(El es mas fuerte que yo, debo reconocerlo)- Escucha un ruido y ve a Sakura que se detiene a verlo.

-¡!... ¿Eh?- Fuera en si.

-... ¿Sakura?-.

-¡Ah, Sasuke es una cabeza sin cuerpo y esta hablando!- Cae desmayada, otra vez XD

-¿...? Y pensar que esa es mi compañera-.

-Mm, con esta ya lleva 2-.

Ve a la pelinegra desde la rama -¿Y usted que hace ahi?-.

Baja de la rama -Tengo que tomar datos para entregar como reporte- Ve a la pelirosada -Pero es tan divertido que nisiquiera puedo tomarmelo en serio XD-.

-Mm...-.

-Y...- Ve detenidamente al Uchiha -... *Pff*- Trata de contener la risa.

-Tsk-.

-*Cof* *Cof* Lo que quiero decir es, ¿Que paso?-.

-Kakashi Sensei-.

-Ah, ya veo XD- Despreocupada -Bueno y, ¿Puedes salir de ahi?-.

-Creo que si- Con tantos movimientos que daba, logro suavizar la tierra y salir.

-... Quisiera dejar algo en claro-.

-Eh, digame-. -^^ No me hables de usted, me hace sentir vieja, jajaja-.

-Mm, esta bien. ¿Ayame?-.

Asiente -Bueno, no te hare perder el tiempo para que continues por el cascabel-.

-No me haces perder el tiempo, no te preocupes-.

-De acuerdo, me voy- Desaparece en una nube de humo.

-... Si- Voltea a ver a su compañera y se dirige a despertarla.

-Eh...- A penas y logra ver a Sasuke y ya se le pega XD -Sasuke...-.

-¡Oye, ya basta, sueltame!- La aparta de el y se pone de pie -Debo conseguir un cascabel antes del almuerzo y no me queda mucho tiempo-.

-Sasuke, ¿Aun estas tratando de conseguir uno de esos cascabeles?-.

-Hace rato toque uno. La proxima vez conseguire uno-.

-Eso es realmente grandioso, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso ^^ (¡No puede ser, el toco uno de esos cascabeles y yo nunca podre tener uno! ¡Lo que significa que Sasuke y yo seremos separados para siempre!) Eh... Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ya no queda mucho tiempo asi que... Tal vez deberiamos rendirnos e intentarlo el año siguiente-.

La ve de manera amenazadora y regresa la mirada -... Yo soy el unico que puede destruir a esa persona-.

Detras de un arbol escuchando todo -...-.

-¿Que, quien? ¿Hablas del Sensei?-.

-Ese dia, yo estaba llorando...-.

-¿Cuando estabas llorando?-.

-Ese fue mi...-.

-(Uchiha... Tengo que avisartelo, pero aun no)- Se va.

-¿Que, pero que te paso?-.

-... ¡Yo soy un vengador! (N/A: "Thor: ¿Y quien te invito?" XDD) ¡Eso significa que debo ser mas fuerte que mis presas, necesito el entrenamiento!...-.

-Oh...- En eso, ambos escuchan la alarma -Tsk, desperdicie demasiado mi tiempo- Se aleja.

-Sasuke...-.

**(-)**

Todo el equipo estaba reunido tomando en cuenta que Naruto estaba atado a un tronco y el estomago de todos gruñia.

-Mm, sus estomagos hacen ruido. Eso es muy malo. Ah, por cierto, con respecto a este ejercicio... Ayame-.

-Kakashi Sensei me ha dejado la decision... Y bueno, he considerado que no regresare a ninguno de ustedes a la Academia-.

-¡!-. -¿Que, pase? Todo lo que hice fue desmayarme-.

-Dos veces XD-.

-¿Van a darme puntos por eso? (¡Vencio el amor!)-.

-Hmp (Algo no anda bien)-.

-¡Si, genial!- Ambos saltaban de alegria, excepto Naruto. El solo movia los pies XD.

-¡Significa que los tres...!-.

-Si, eso signiica que los tres...- Cambia su mirada a una seria -¡Seran expulsados del programa, permanentemente!-.

-¡!- Los habian lanzado de las nubes por completo.

-¡¿Expulsarnos del programa?! ¡Asi nunca podremos llegar a ser Ninja! ¡Usted dijo que si no podiamos quitarle los cascabeles nos regresaria a la Academia! ¡No puede cambiar de opinion y arrojarnos asi!-.

Tira la tabla al suelo y se cruza de brazos -Porque ustedes no piensan como Ninja, ¡Solo como 3 niños mimados!-.

-Tsk- Furioso, va en direccion a ella a atacarla.

-¡!-.

-¡Sasuke, no!-.

Lo tira al suelo boca arriba y atrapa sus brazos con sus piernas -¿Tu crees que todo esto es por ti?-.

-¡Sueltelo, no puede ponerle el pie encima como si fuera un insecto!-.

-Tsk...-.

-(Vaya, todo lo que me ahorre...)-.

Los ve -¡Ustdes no saben lo que significa ser un Ninja, ¿Creen que es un juego?!... ¿Porque creen que se forman los equipos de 3 integrantes? !¿Consideraron la pregunta por un momento?!-.

-Eh, ¿Que quiere decir?-.

-¡¿Nunca se dieron cuenta de que se trato este ejercicio?!-.

-¿D-De que se trato?-.

-Era lo que determinaria si aprobaban o no-.

-Pero yo quise preguntar eso desde el principio-.

-Ah, usen la cabeza. Tres personas en un equipo, ¿Porque creen que se hace eso?-.

-¡Ah, como saberlo, no hicimos las reglas!-.

-Kami, es algo tan basico... ¡Trabajo en equipo!-.

-¡!-.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui pude llegar ^^**  
**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, dejen review :D**


	5. Descalificados O No

**Y he aqui de regreso con el fanfic ^w^/**  
**Espero que se encuentren muy bien compañeritos y amiguitos mios ^^ **  
**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi-san y los OC a mi. **  
**Una nota: Voy a cambiar algunas observaciones. **  
**-Comenzar y terminar con un dialogo- **  
**Accion del personaje y finalizar con punto. **  
**(Pensamientos dentro de parentesis) **  
**(N/A: Mis notas) **  
**-Estando en cursivas, se habla como narrador- **  
**(-) Al guion corto, se cambia de escena. **  
**(*) Se cambia de tiempo, al dia siguiente, en la tarde, noche, etc. **  
**Comencemos! **

* * *

-¿Tan solo eso?-.

-Asi es, pero ya es muy tarde ahora. Si los tres hubieran venido hacia mi, hubieran podido quitarmelos. Pero ya no importa, se acabo-.

-... ¡! Un minuto, esto se organizo con tres personas pero solo con dos cascabeles. De haber trabajado en equipo y conseguido los cascabeles solo dos hubieramos conseguido uno y hubiera fracturado el equipo-.

-Exactamente, yo los queria enfrentar a proposito-.

-¿...?-. -Yo no hubiera podido hacerlo, no controlaria mi fuerza y terminaria matando a uno de ustedes... Es por eso que Kakashi tenia que hacerlo. Por otro lado, el queria ver si ustedes podian llevar eso y poner al equipo antes que a ustedes. Un Gennin deberia tener un instinto natural para trabajar en equipo, pero a ni les cruzo por la cabeza... Sakura, estabas tan obesionada por Sasuke por haber desaparecido estando Naruto frente a ti y en peligro, el cual no moviste un simple dedo para ayudarlo-.

-...- Se averguenza.

-Naruto, tu hiciste todo solo-.

-Mm...-.

-Y en cuanto a ti, Sasuke. Tu crees que los otros no te llegan ni a los talones... Eres tan arrogante-.

-Tsk-.

-Las misiones se llevan a cabo en equipo. Claro que necesitan habilidades individuales, pero el trabajo en equipo es el elemento mas escencial... Si los compañeros del equipo no se llevan bien, generaria un fracaso y no habria estabilidad, lo que provocaria la muerte... En cada mision, la vida de cada uno esta en riesgo- Se pone de pie y toma la tabla del suelo -Y por supuesto, nadie quisiera que sucediera eso, ¿Verdad?-.

-...- Se pone de pie y se dirige a sus compañeros.

-Si un enemigo toma un rehen, hay que tomar una decision imposible o alguien podria terminar muerto- Se encamina a una piedra -¿Ven esta piedra y los nombres grabados? Cada uno de los Ninjas fueron respetados y honrados como heroes de la aldea-.

-¡Eso es, ahora lo se! ¡Ya lo decidi, pondre mi nombre en esa piedra!-.

-Pequeño, ellos son un tipo especial de heroes-.

-¡¿Y que tipo de heroes son ellos? Diganos!-.

-...-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Todos son MS-.

-¡Eso es genial!-.

-Eso significa muertos en combate...-.

-...- Baja la mirada apenado.

-Esta piedra es memorial, los nombres de mis amigos mas cercanos, estan grabados aqui-.

-...-.

-... Esta bien, les dare una oportunidad mas pero va a ser mas dificil. Van a tener 3 horas para conseguir un cascabel. Coman su almuerzo para obtener fuerza-.

-Naruto no comera nada-.

-¿Sensei?-.

-Es su castigo por romper las reglas y tratar de comer por su lado-.

-Mm-.

-Si alguien intenta alimentarlo, esa persona pierde inmediatamente-.

-¡Ah...!-.

-...-.

-Hmp-.

-Yo hago las reglas y ustedes las siguen, ¿Entienden?-.

**(*) **

Kakashi Sensei y Ayame, conversaban no tan apartados del equipo mientras comian.

-¿No cree que fue un poco duro?-.

-No-.

-Pero considerando que son niños aun, no habia necesidad de hacer eso...-.

-... ¿No te habian hecho algun tipo de prueba asi?-.

Niega -Conmigo fue diferente. Como sabia de que clan era, decidieron sacar provecho de mi introduciendome en los de Raiz a los 8 años-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Al ser hija unica, mi padre solo me entrenaba todos los dias, por lo que deje de ir a la Academia a los 7, durando solo unos meses de haber entrado. Un año despues, Danzo descubrio que era la unica joven y fuerte de mi clan, por lo que decidio que me uniera a Raiz contra mi voluntad. Yo sabia que ahi solo se inspiraba lo que era la oscuridad y la falta de sentimientos... Pero al irme acostumbrando, el Tercer Hokage me saco del lugar y me tuvo como miembro Anbu, de los que el mandaba a mision. Y... Eso es todo-.

-Mm, te trataron diferente-.

-¿Si, porque lo dice?-.

-Yo conocia a un chico que tambien estaba en Raiz... Y ahora es un fugitivo de la aldea-.

-... (¡!)-.

-Bueno, si te incomoda seguir hablando de esto, me detendre si quieres-.

-No es que me incomode hablar del tema, pero me trae malos recuerdos-.

-Esta bien...-.

Baja la mirada y voltea a ver al resto del equipo quienes comian a distancia -... Mm-.

**(-) **

Le gruñel el estomago -... Eh, no se preocupen por mi. ¡Puedo pasar dias, semanas o hasta meses sin comer!- El estomago le vuelve a gruñir.

-...- Le ofrece de su comida.

-Sasuke, ¿Que estas haciendo? Kakashi Sensei dijo...-.

-Yo se lo que dijo, pero no funcionaremos como equipo si Naruto esta hambriento. Eso nos retrasaria-.

-Eh...- Ve su plato e igual se lo ofrece a Naruto -Yo, no tengo mucha hambre la verdad-.

-Sakura...-.

-Vamos Naruto, apresurate-.

-No puedo mover mis brazos-.

-Tendras que darle-.

-¡!... Esta bien- Toma la comida con los palillos y se la acerca -Vamos, come-.

Al ver que comia, aparecia repentinamente una gran nube de humo dejando ver a un Kakashi Sensei bastante furioso, lo que provoco que todo el equipo se alterara y a una Ayame quien estaba asustada pero de pie junto a el.

-¡Ah!-.

-¡Han desobedecido las reglas, ¿Estan listos para sufrir?!-.

-¡Espere, usted dijo que si le dabamos de comer, perderiamos!-.

-Si, eso dije-.

-¡Pero estamos pensando como un equipo! Ademas, si no hay estabilidad, fracasariamos y no podriamos obtener el cascabel. ¡Por eso lo alimentamos, para trabajar juntos!-.

-¡Si!-.

-... Mm, ¿Esa es su justificacion?-.

-...-.

-*Gulp* C-Creo que es un si-.

-Kakashi Sensei...-.

-Mm, esta bien. ^^ Pasaron-.

-... ¿Eh...?-.

-Creo que es asi como escucharon, han pasado la prueba-.

-¡Si, genial!- Saltaba de felicidad.

-¡Pase, pase, pase! ¡Lo hice!-.

-Hmp- Solo mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bueno chicos, eso quiere decir que comenzaran su primera mision mañana. ¡Ahora, vayamos a celebrar!- Les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Veia como los demas se iban retirando dejandolo a el solo -¡Oigan, no me dejen aqui! ¡Siempre es asi!- Los veia mas lejos -¡Oigan, vuelvan!-.

* * *

**Hasta aqui he podido llegar. Tengo sueñito. u.u  
****No se preocupen, el que sigue estara mas largo y espero les guste *-*.  
¿Recuerdan la vez que le pidio Sasuke a Ayame que si podia visitar su clan? Pues de eso tratara el siguiente.  
Esperenlo con ansias y nos vemos la proxima ^^/ No olviden dejar reviews :D**


	6. Esa Soy Yo

**He aqui de regreso :D**  
**En este capitulo, se hablara de lo que Ayame vivio y vive actualmente. En algunas partes, se vera muy confuso. Ya si quieren que aclare algo, haganmelo saber porfavor ^^' **  
**Se continuara desde que terminaron el entrenamiento de los cascabeles y se libero a Naruto para ir a festejar. **  
**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y los OC a mi. **

* * *

El ahora reunido equipo, Kakashi, Ayame, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto (Sentados en ese orden) se encontraban comiendo ramen festejando el ya pasado examen por haberse convertido en Gennin.

-¡Vaya, eso fue asombroso!-.

-¿Todavia estas emocionado?-.

-Claro que si, Sasuke amargado. Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi deseo de poder convertirme en un Gennin, ¡De veras!-.

-¡Naruto, no le digas asi!-.

-Ah...-.

-Y, ¿Que es lo que haras despues, pequeño?-.

-Seguire entrenando para poder ser mas fuerte, incluso llegar a ser Hokage, ¡De veras!-.

-Je, me da gusto oir eso-.

-Si, gusto de que solo dijeras eso-.

-¡Sasuke~!-.

-Ya niños, no peleen- Decia un peliplateado tranquilo.

-Hmp-.

-Mm...-.

-...-.

-Ayame, ¿Que haras esta tarde?-.

-¿Para que?-.

-Para poder entrenar. Quisiera probar tus habilidades- Le muestra su ojito feliz.

-Pues yo creo que nada, tendre la tarde...-.

-Ayame- Se asomaba por el lugar Ichiraku un joven de piel nivea, ojos azules, cabello negro y una cicatriz pasando por en diagonal de la cara (N/A: deviantart/Yusei-Oshiro-448545635 ) -Lamento la interrupcion-.

No la habia dejado terminar de hablar, por lo que volteo a ver de quien se trataba -Yusei-.

-¿...?- Nadie decia nada, pero miraban curiosos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre...-.

-...- Una mirada penetrante se pudo reflejar en su cara, provocando que el chico se quedara callado. Tal hubiera parecido que vio un fantasma -Ya voy- Voltea a ver a su equipo -Lamento no poder quedarme- Se pone de pie.

-No te preocupes ademas, yo invito. Y tal parece que ya no tienes la tarde libre-.

Niega -Y todo gracias a el- Lo señala.

Solo una venita se le habia formado del coraje -Es importante (-.-)*-.

-Esta bien, ya voy- Ve a los demas -Nos vemos entonces-.

-Si- Decian al unisono Naruto y Sakura.

-...- Quien sabe que sera lo que rondaba por su cabeza al ver al chico.

Sale del lugar y comienza a verlo con odio -¿No puedes ser mas discreto?- Le habia dicho susurrandole.

La toma del menton -Pues el que te busca, parece no ser discreto- Le habia respondido de la misma manera en lo que la suelta y se adelanta en el camino.

-... Tsk- Va detras de el.

-...- Con su mirada se podia describir lo que pensaba, ¿Quien era el?, ¿Donde lo conoce?

-Mm...- Lo ve de reojo -(Por su mirada, parece que esta celoso... ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?)-.

Se pone de pie al haber terminado su plato -Me voy-.

-Sasuke, ¿Te puedo acompañar?-.

-Hmp, quiero estar solo- Sale del lugar.

-Ah...-.

-¿Mm? Bueno, ya que el amargado se fue, ¿Que te parece si tu y yo damos un paseo, Sakura?-.

-Olvidalo-.

-(=TTnTT=) Que cruel...-.

-(No parece, ESTA celoso)-.

**(-)**

Caminaba junto a el -¿De que se trata?-.

-Mira primita, si yo fuera el que hablaria contigo, te diria. Pero conociendolo, va a estar ahi en la noche en aquel clan-.

-... Mm, ya veo. Entonces, ¿Vas a venir tu tambien?-.

En silencio estaba de lejos espiando a ambos chicos sin ser descubierto -(¿Quien es el?...)- El unico problema era que, no escuchaba nada de lo que conversaban.

-No, tengo que entrenar. Al menos tengo que superarte en una cancion, ¿No crees?-.

-Si tu, sueñas y seguiras soñando. Jajaja-.

-El que te haga la lider del clan, no significa que seas la mejor, primita- Pasa su brazo sobre su hombro y la abraza.

-¡!-.

Quita su brazo bruscmente al detenrese -No me toques... Como que ya te vas, ¿No?-.

-Ah, que malvada eres. Bueno, ya me voy ya que no me quieres aqui- Se cruza de brazos haciendo berrinche.

-Si, ya vete-.

-(QnQ)- Da la vuelta y se va en otra direccion -¡Nos vemos!- Voltea a verla dedicandole una sonrisa.

-... (Que fastidioso... Pero igual lo quiero)- Se va caminando en direccion contraria.

-(Me pregunto de que estarian hablando... Demonios, no se porque me intereso por esto. Se supone que deberia de estar entrenando, no perdiendo el tiempo aqui)- La ve dar vuelta en una calle conocida -(No... No sera que...)- Se acerca un poco mas para ver a donde se dirige -¡! (Es la residencia Uchiha, ¿Que va a hacer ahi?)-.

_-Me quede viendo la entrada... No se sentia agradable, asi que entre de una vez... El tan solo mirar aquellas casas... Hogares y familias destruidas... Me entristecio bastante. Nunca llegue a pensar que aquel Uchiha hubiera sufrido esto... No fue tan diferente a como yo lo vivi por primera vez, pero era una extraña sensacion... Se sentia muy... Solo. Al pasar junto aquella casa, en la que una vez conoci a esos hermanos por primera vez, me hizo recordar varias cosas que vivi en el pasado, cosas que sabia que valian la pena en ese entonces... Pero no fue asi...-_ Se detiene puerta de esa casa.

En un callejon escondido, solo observaba sus movimientos -(¿Porque esta ahi...? Sera que...)-.

Abre la puerta y entra dejandola abierta -No me gusta este lugar... El aire se siente muy pesado y... (Se siente una presencia... ¿Sasuke?... Deberia de salirme de aqui, despues de todo, es su hogar- Sale de la casa y cierra la puerta. En eso, se va caminando a otra direccion adentrandose mas al clan.

-(Ese es el camino para el Santuario Nakano...) Si quiere buscar algo ahi, no encontrara nada. Nadie que no sea del clan Uchiha, sabe del lugar- Susurraba para el mismo.

Se detiene a mitad del camino -No soy una Uchiha, pero si conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano- Hablaba en alto.

-¡! (¡Me escucho!)-.

Voltea -Las palabras se las lleva el viento, y con un oidio muy agudo se escucha todo-.

Sale del escondite -Hmp, no sabia que tu clan tuviera esa habilidad-.

-No es una habilidad, es de nacimiento. Y mi clan no posee eso-.

Se va acercando a ella -Entonces, ¿Que haces aqui? Este lugar no te corresponde-.

-Claro que si, y mucho-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Veras, algunos miembros del clan pedian ayuda al nuestro... Ven, vamos a hablar en otro lado- Le hacia señas para acompañarla a casa del azabache.

-¿Porque aqui?-.

-...- Solo habia entrado a la casa y se habia instalado en la sala de estar.

-Tsk...- Entra igual y cierra la puerta. (N/A: No va a ser otra cosa niños e.e)

-Ahora si, preguntame lo que sea y lo respondere-.

Se sienta en el sofa que estaba frente a ella cruzado de brazos -Primero que nada, ¿Quien eres?-. -

Soy Ayame Oshiro, del clan de la musica. Tengo "15" años y mi rango es Anbu-.

-¿Porque hiciste comillas en el 15?-.

-Por que en realidad no tengo 15... Tengo 20-.

-¡¿Q-Que?!-.

-Es una larga historia ^^'-.

-No, ya en serio... ¿Tienes 20?-.

-Si- Baja la mirada.

-Entonces, ¿Porque pareces de 15?-.

-Veras, es una larga historia por lo que tendre que recomendarte un libro. No es cualquier libro, al contrario. Te dara muchas respuestas con respecto a mi vida ^^. Se encuentra en la biblioteca de la aldea, en un area oculta. Despues te digo en donde-.

-Mm... De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta, ¿Que es lo que buscas aqui, en este clan?-.

-...-.

-Responde-.

-No puedo hacer eso, lo tengo prohibido-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Las responsabilidades de mi clan, rigen estrictamente no intercambiar informacion con alguien de la aldea-.

-...-.

-Je ^^-.

-Bueno, ¿Que es lo que sabes de mi clan?-.

-¿Que es lo que no se? Pues para empezar, el clan Uchiha pedia mucha ayuda al clan Oshiro. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer contratos o cosas asi-.

-Explicate-.

-Pues, hubieron veces en las que solo nos querian para ayudarlos en combate o en entrenamiento. Hubieron otros casos que solicitaron ayuda para diversos ataques a ciertas personas o asi, pero nos negabamos a eso... No nos decian nada, aceptaban nuestra decision. Pero en cuanto no tuvieron suficiente con su poder, volvieron a solicitar la ayuda pero de manera diferente-.

-Lo que quieres decir es que con el apoyo de ustedes, ¿Se volvian aun mas poderosos?-.

-Si, esa es una manera de decirlo... Pero ya no te dire nada mas. Espero que tu lo leas con el libro del que te estoy hablando-.

-Esta bien... Y como pregunta final-.

-(Parece que me van a meter a prision e.e)-.

-¿Quien era ese chico?-.

-¿Eh, de que estas hablando? El no era nadie, nadie importante ^^'-.

-Mm...- Su mirada se habia tornado seria.

-(¿Esta celoso?)- Miraba a los lados -Eh... Hola ^^-.

-Dime-.

-¿Porque?-.

-Me da mala espina-.

-Nah, no es cierto, estas celoso- Se cruza de brazos haciendo pucheros.

-¿Q-Que? No, solo me preocupo-.

-Ah, esta bien. Es mi primo, Yusei Oshiro-.

-(¿Su primo? Crei que estaban saliendo... e.e)-.

-Bueno... Si no te molesta, me tengo que ir-.

-¿A donde?-.

-Me haces muchas preguntas (TTnTT)-.

-Lo siento, soy curioso-.

-No te preocupes- Se pone de pie -Ahora que recuerdo, ¿No querias visitar mi clan?-.

-Eh, si- Se pone de pie.

-Vamos- Se adelanta y sale de la casa.

-... Ah...- Va detras de ella.

* * *

**Bueno criaturitas del señor, hasta aqui le voy a dejar. **

**Ahora para el personaje de Ayame, quisiera que visitaran esta pagina: ( deviantart/Ayame-Oshiro-448534039 ) En este link, me gustaria que votaran por cual de mis OC les gustaria para ella. Pueden enviar sus propios OC pero OJO, con la descripcion de Ayame.**

**Me van a poder encontrar en facebook como Ayame Ushiromiya :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esperen el siguiente ^^/**


End file.
